


Dreaming

by PetuniaPink



Category: The Female Odd Couple, The Odd Couple (1968), The Odd Couple (TV 1970), The Odd Couple (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Female Version, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Romantic Dream, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Unknown Universe, Unresolved Romantic Tension, erotic dream, genderbent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetuniaPink/pseuds/PetuniaPink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Florence Unger has had an.....unsettling dream involving her & her best friend, Olive Madison. Her thoughts the morning after. Female versions of The Odd Couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to make it pretty ambiguous what their appearances are like. Not sure what universe this would fit into, exactly, as it's not dependent on a particular time period or set of qualities/appearances of the characters I have given them in my mind. Characters created and I'm guessing owned by Neil Simon. Enjoy!

Florence opened her eyes, waking up on the couch. The gift bags were still there, 15 of them. Normally she’d be in a panic about how she went to sleep without removing her makeup, washing herself thoroughly, or removing her day clothes. But today, all she had was questions. Questions as to why she has imagined her friend, Ollie, to be Harold (Harriet?) Hill, yes, the self-proclaimed “music Professor” Hill. She really couldn’t put together what gender her friend was supposed to be, though the friend in question had kept her rather prominent hips, which showed up quite nicely in the pants she wore for most of the dream. 

Hmmm. Those hips. Her dreamy smile disappeared when she recalled that she had been Marian the librarian in this dream, too. That just raised more questions than it answered. Or more that she didn’t want to answer those questions, knowing that this particular friend was straight as an arrow and besides that, neither of them really felt like throwing their friendships on the fire that was romance. Especially now that they were both crawling out of the ashes that were their respective marriages. 

Not wanting to waste energy being a worrywart as usual, she continued, Whatever, the clock says it’s 6:30, so I’d better be getting ready for another day of work. Oh well. I hope nobody notices I didn’t wash my hair last night. Should I bring these goody bags with me to work, or could I just swing by the apartment and get them on my way to her basketball team’s party?


End file.
